Sakura Got A Hickey!
by Taimmyj
Summary: A tragically sarcastic journey of which OOC-ness entails an adventure beyond imagination when Sakura gets a hickey on her hand! NAUGHTY OROCHI-PEDO no giving Sakura curse seal hickeys...! Even if it was meant for Sasuke! (Forest of Death mid-fight scene start)


**Hey There Potential Readers! My Names Tazer! Well Not Really But Its My Horrible Nick Name I Attained In The Six-Grade Which Sadly Remained Up Until Now... But Hey! I Hope You Like The First Instalment Of Whatever I Name This Fic, I haven't Decided Yet... AnywaywaywaywayWAYwaywayway, Have A Nice Read!**

* * *

 **HI-IEEEEEEEEEEEE ~ Shay Van Buren**

* * *

Suddenly as soon as Naruto was defeated by that strange technique the snake mans neck stretched to an unnatural length towards Sasuke who was frozen in fear. The pure bloodlust and killing intent of the man directed at him he was frozen stiff. The chance of the boy moving out of the way was non-existent, Sakura grabbed the boys shoulders in a last minute attempt to get him out of the way of the incoming man but her efforts were futile. The mans head was inches above Sasuke's neck as he bit down on pale flesh.

He removed his head from the crook of Sasuke's neck with a smug look on his face his head floated merely a foot away from theirs. With a hiss in his voiced a flick of his snake-like tongue. "Soon _Sasuke_ , you will come to me." he closed his eyes and his neck went back into place his killing intent lifted almost as if a blanket was being being torn off of them, the two conscious genin gasped at the feeling while never becoming accustomed to the killing intent it was a shock for it to disappear all at once.

The boy shock the girl off him now capable of moving he lifted his eyes ready to scream at the man, Orochimaru the man said his name was. But the only person in his line of sight was the poor blonde that was on the forest floor crumpled, kunai and shuriken impaled into his skin you could see his body shuttering as he drew shallow yet harsh breaths.

He turned to the girl behind him to ask what the Orochimaru guy was going on about but what appeared to be a glowing tattoo mixed with what appeared to be blood caught his attention before he asked. Sasuke examined Sakura as whole, she was on her knees in the position (he presumed) she had fallen into when he shook her off, her eyes were wide in fear staring down at her hand were the _mark_ was. Clutching her wrist for the first time since the fight she made a noise, it was a pained grunt. Then she scream. A scream that screamed bloody murder the girl thrashed as if trying to escape. Sasuke clenched his ears for a second as the girl kept screaming non-stop but then grabbed her trying to stop the thrashing and screaming.

"Sakura! Be quiet or we'll be attacked again!" The words didn't seem to register so he put a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams, he had to somehow convince her that it was alright, "shh Sakura, its alright, he's gone" his voice was soft but there was no sign she heard him but when Sasuke started to hug her instead of just grabbing at her she started to calm, the thrashing girl now just looked scared.

" _shh_ Sakura, I'm here I've got you..." Sasuke offered the girl a gently pat smoothing down the girls hair, the pinkette fell into his embrace fear still present in her eyes as she closed them falling unconscious due to pain, adrenalin finally stopping he gathered her up in his arms. With a strong heave he logged the girl up and jumped to the forest floor and threw the blond on his back. He was thankful they were close to the tower and had both the heaven and earth scroll. He snorted at that stupid sound team, they tried to capture their scroll bye killing them while they were sleeping. Did they seriously think we wouldn't of set up traps? Sakura had seen them coming but before they even got close to them **boom** there goes that team...

So Sasuke and his two teammates who were being very helpful by keeping him warm in the cold night made there way to the tower.

Arriving at sunrise Sasuke entered the tower unsure what to do, his teammates weren't dead but would they be excepted while in _this_ state? He decided he would wait it out a bit, the after all, still had two and a bit days left. Noticing the two had a fever he ripped some of the cloth from Naruto's jacket apart claiming in his mind that it indeed is for the best he wet the cloth and placed it on the foreheads (that by all means are normal _sizes_ , none which are _abnormally_ large!) and waited.

About 2 hours later a groan was heard from the pinkette but there was something different about her. The mark was growing.

* * *

 **BYE-IEEEEEEEEEE ~ Shay Van Buren**

* * *

 **And There You Have It Folks!**

 **This Will NOT Be a Rapid Update Fic _UNLESS_ I Get Super Nice Reviews And Feed Back For Inspirational Kawaii Desu Desu ness!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Tazer Out!**


End file.
